Quest:The Bog Giant
. |Diff = Hardest required fight is 9+ at MR 70, most difficult one is 9+ at MR 85 |Notes = Not logged. }} General Information A previous border ranger known as Perrid informs Thane Pyrond of a wandering marked with the , the mark of itself, has gone to the village of Tuthelstock. Tips * For max rewards be sure to use Archery and a power. * You can flee the slime beast you encounter first, battling it is not required. * You can flee the giant if you're weak, defeating him is not required to win. Prerequisites Walkthrough You can accept the mission or decline it. If you decline you are told to return as soon as you can, as the matter in Tuthelstock is one of great urgency. You can accept the adventure at a later point. If you accept the mission the Thane gives you a coach to ride. As you approach Tuthelstock, a rider approaches the coach. * Pick a number between 1 and 100, bonuses from: Luck*0.5, Aura*2.0 and Thievery*0.25. If you pass (65 is a win) you spot the Onyxian Tear on the rider, before he turns into a slime creature. * When engaging the slime beast (if you passed the previous check) you can: ** use Archery (30+) - if used successfully there's no visible effect, and you still get to choose one of the following two options ** Attack the tentacled slime creature... - you fight . Immune to Unarmed Combat. ** Attempt to flee... - you manage to get away (no check) - you might need to do this if your character is a little weak for this quest. When you reach Tuthelstock, the village is ruined. The Bog Giant soon enters into scene. * When you encounter the Bog Giant: ** To dodge the wagon: use Fortification (50+)/Destruction (60+)/Elementalism (50+)/Telekinesis (60+), or attempt to dodge - ** To dodge the club swipe: * Next you have to fight 3 - one at a time. The Combat XP is 9, 15 and 27. You can't heal in between, or before the Bog Giant combat. * Fight the . If you flee the combat, the giant will disappear through a Shadow Gate and you'll continue with the adventure (the text, later, will tell of your slaying of the giant, no matter if you did or not). After you beat the giant (or flee from it), you see a small, tear-shaped shadow. There is a fate decision to be made: To touch it or not to touch it. The tear mark vanishes no matter what you do. Consequences (if any) are currently unknown You then find five children hidden in the debris of Tuthelstock - all of the rest of the villagers are dead, including Perrid, the former border ranger sent here by the Thane. You take them to Trithik, where Thane Pyrond will put them into the care of Brother Adrak of Lyrelock Monastery. ;Completion reward 384 General XP Rewards * 8 XP to Archery (30+), if used successfully against the slime beast * 16 XP to Fortification (50+)/Destruction (60+)/Elementalism (50+)/Telekinesis (60+) if used successfully against the wagon * Combat experience: ** 1+ for the slime beast ** 9+ for the first vine serpent ** 17+ for the second vine serpent ** 25+ for the third vine serpent ** 33+ for the Bog Giant * 384 general experience for completion. Return to Missions for the Thane page.